the_school_for_good_and_evilfandomcom-20200214-history
Hort
|haircolor=Black |eyecolor=Brown |alias=Bort (The Ever Never Handbook) |origin=Bloodbrook |alignment=Evil |fingerglowcolor= |occupation=History Teacher at the School for Evil |affiliation=School for Evil }} Hort is a man-wolf who is a student at the School for Evil, and is now a history teacher/fourth year student. He is known for his major crush on Sophie throughout the series, even though he moved on to Nicola. 'Early Life' Hort's father was George Scourie, a deceased pirate on Hook's team. Hort mentioned that he was going to use the money he got from killing Sophie to buy him a gold coffin as father was waiting 2 years to be buried. He also mentioned later on that his father was killed by Peter Pan and that Hort became an orphan at age six. Because of this, he wants to prove himself to make his father proud of him, which was his goal upon coming to The School for Evil and joining the quest to stop The Snake. 'Appearance' Hort has black hair, brown eyes, and a pointed chin. Sophie describes him as 'looking like a rat'. After working out in The Last Ever After to be like Tedros to impress Sophie, he now has a muscular build and is considered handsome. Sophie remarked that he had transformed from a weasel-like boy to a 'Teenage Heartthrob.' 'Personality' Hort is not shown to have any good grades in the School for Evil. Almost every Never is higher than him and he is "pathetic" in challenges and tests, perhaps as worthless as Dot was considered. Thus he's known as "Weasel Boy". In the first book especially it can be noted that Hort is not exactly 'Never material.' He has a crush on Sophie Of Woods Beyond, something that is not done by Nevers. Most Nevers would give up on love but Hort still strives to catch Sophie's attention. He can also be quite cunning and intelligent when the situation calls for it. 'Biography' ''The School for Good and Evil Hort is often described as disgusting, or at least to Sophie. Later, Sophie steals his frog pyjamas for Agatha, and he is upset because they are precious to him. At the Circus of Talents, it is revealed that he is a man-wolf. A World Without Princes Hort is in the School for Boys. When Tedros asks him to wake the teachers up, he agrees, only if he gets a spot on the Trial team. Later when Sophie comes as Filip of Mount Honora, he helps her cheat to ensure her as team leader, so she can pick him as the tenth member. However, Sophie chooses Tedros instead. The Last Ever After The Ever Never Handbook Quests for Glory A Crystal of Time When Rhian allows Sophie to free one prisoner from the dungeons, Sophie chooses Hort, and he becomes her personal assistant. Hort wants to know why Sophie chose him, and it's because she trusts Hort the most. Hort devises a plan to kill Rhian which Sophie picks up on and helps with. After their murder attempt fails, they use it to their advantage by implying Japeth was the one who tampered with Rhian's tea. Their goal is to get the brothers fighting, but this does not succeed either. Sophie then goes to "The Blessing" at the church which goes horribly wrong, as first year students invade. Attempting to escape in the chaos, no one helps Sophie except for Hort, who arrives on a Stymph and holds out his hand to her. Sophie however, realizes that there are prisoners still trapped at Camelot and, to Hort's horror, decides to stay behind. In Gnomeland, the king gives Hort and Nicola the mission of going to Foxwood and finding out more about Rhian and Japeth's pasts. Once there, Hort dyes his hair blond so as not to be recognized. They meet Headmistress Gremlaine at Foxwood School for Boys, and then ransack the papers in Dean Brunhilde's office. The two of them read files and notes about the twins' behaviour, including a letter from Aric to Japeth that the Dean confiscated. Then they go see Levya and Rosamund, because Rhian said that they were his parents. However, Rosamund tells them that she and her husband are not the twins' real parents, and that the lady raising them across the street didn't want anyone to know who the twins' real mother was. With this new information, Hort and Nicola go back to Gnomeland and inform the others of their findings. 'Abilities' As shown in the 1st and 2nd book, Hort is able to turn into a man-wolf. In the first, second, and third books he can only do it for 5-15 seconds at a time. But in the fourth book he can do it for hours. 'Relationships' ''Love Interests Sophie As many fans have suspected, Hort fell in love with Sophie from the moment he first saw her. He swooned about how he'd "never seen a villain with princess hair" and observes her constantly. Hort always wanted to talk with Sophie, be around her, and prove himself to be better than he was around her. Sophie was "fake-dating" Hort at one point to make Tedros jealous. Hort thought their relationship was real and was deeply hurt when he figured out the truth, calling Sophie a "two-timer" and a "prince lover." Although it was obvious, there was no direct proof Hort was actually in love with Sophie until one line from A World Without Princes. He claimed that he "fell in love with Sophie." He also said that since he was fooled by her and once loved her that he should be able to be the one to punish her later on, but as said in the Last Ever After, Hort tried to imitate Tedros so Sophie could become attracted to him. Hort is in love with Sophie throughout the whole trilogy, and halfway through Book 4, he decides he's finished with Sophie using him, and turns to Nicola, who is shown to truly like him. Nicola Nicola first appears in the form of a letter, making it clear that she's attracted to and interested in Hort in special editions of The Ever Never Handbook, before her appearance and introduction in Quests for Glory, though her identity as the author of those letters isn't made apparent until her chapter. Her and Hort start dating halfway through Quests for Glory, though it becomes apparent that while Nicola likes Hort, Hort may still have feelings for Sophie, though the two proceed to go on a date together and remain implied to be dating by the end of the book. ''Family'' George Scourie ''Friends'' ''Agatha The Coven Tedros: Hort dislikes the Prince of Camelot only because Sophie fell in love with him and not Hort. Hort imitated the prince to get Sophie to like him. He also doesn't trust him around Sophie and the two of them have a complicated relationship, often annoying one another. Eventually they set aside their differences and work with each other. 'Trivia' 'Quotes' 'Gallery''' Category:Students Category:The School for Good and Evil Characters Category:A World Without Princes Characters Category:The Last Ever After Characters Category:Quests For Glory Characters